Concrete Angel
by rendereduseless
Summary: Clary is abused. Jace is troubled. Cliché much? It won't be by the time these two have found each other. Clary/Jace
1. Chapter 1

**Concrete Angel**

**WARNING: DEPRESSING!!! And characters are VERY OOC for a couple of chapters in this story**

**Summary: Clary was abused. This was obvious to everyone, but no-one can do anything bout it. But one day, Jace Wayland comes to school, and sees the bruises across her face. He wants to do something, but when he finds out who is her abuser, he quickly finds out he can't. But when she needs help, will he push the wall aside, or just let her die?**

**ALL HUMAN (No shadowhunters :( :) )**

Chapter One

Whispers were the only thing you could hear when she walked into school that morning. Whispers about how thin she was. Whispers about how battered she was. Whispers about how hurts she was, and how it showed in her eyes. Clary Fray walked through the school hallways, her bag banging on her hip, covering her right eyes with her side fringe. She had dyed her carrot coloured hair over the weekend to a black, and had cut it. As she put her books into her locker, someone grabbed hold of her wrist, then ran off, laughing as tears glazed over her eyes. She had been so scared for a second that it was him, but when she realised it was just some senior being stupid, she focused on the pain that the grip was creating. The cuts were hurting, and the sleeve was becoming red. She looked under it to see that he had broken the scab, and it had started to bleed again. She rolled her eyes, put the books in her back and walked off. She couldn't be bothered to clean it up, and anyways, the pain detracted from the hurting inside her. As she made her way to first period, she quickly wiped tears from her eyes, and let the fringe fall further.

Bang! The fist flew into the locker next to his head. Jace Wayland swore and turned around to see Sebastian glaring at him with a look of pure hatred. Jace just rolled his eyes and turned back to his locker.  
"Whatever you've lost, I didn't steal it," he said, bored. Sebastian didn't go away. Jace turned around, getting annoyed. "What?" he snapped. Sebastian showed him something. Jace swore, and took the picture before ripping it.  
"Care to explain what this is?" he asked. Jace rolled his eyes again. Sebastian was a cool brother, but he could get so annoying.  
"It was this morning," he said to him, becoming agitated.  
"Dude, I don't care anymore." said Sebastian. "But just remember why you came to this school. Or as we call it, the Institute Of Higher Learning," Sebastian grinned when he said that. Jace frowned.  
"Why do you call it that?" he asked. Sebastian just smiled again.  
"You'll see," he said, and walked off, leaving Jace stood there, his blonde hair draped over his confused eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Jonathan Wayland?" Jace rolled his eyes.  
"Every time," he muttered. "It's Jace, miss," he said louder. The teacher raised her eyebrows.  
"Did I ask?" she snapped, before going back to the register. Jace rolled his eyes, causing a whole flock of girls on the other side of the room swoon. The one he could see staring at him the most was a tall, brunette girl, with dark eyes.  
"Isabelle Lightwood?" No reply. "Isabelle Lightwood?" One of the girls elbowed the brunette girl, who looked up.  
"Huh?" she asked. The teacher rolled her eyes.  
"Isabelle Lightwood?" the teacher asked again.  
"Here," she said, and then turned back to look at Jace. _Wow, _he thought. _These girls obviously haven't seen a good looking guy before! _And just to make them swoon further, he flipped his hair back. It took all he had from laughing at the girls' faces.

"Clarissa Morgenstern?" Clary smiled weakly.  
"It's Clary, miss," The teacher looked at her register and made a note.  
"Sorry. I'll remember that next time," she said, and smiled at her. Clary smiled back, and decided she liked this teacher, She looked over the room, trying to find someone, but he wasn't in this class. Her one and only friend, who's a year older than her, and not in her AP class. Great, she thought. Looking down, she saw her wrists, still smeared in blood from earlier that morning. They hurt so much, but that was what kept her going everytime he got home. She felt like she was in a fairytale most of the time. Like a damsel in distress. She laughed humouressley quietly, there was no way that her Prince Charming would come. She just didn't have that kind of luck.

**Sorry it's so short :) I'm trying to update every story of mine today, so I just gave you a small chapter to tide you over. :) proper chapters coming soonxx R&R plzzzzzzz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm sorry. It's been so long since I updated any of my stories :S I had serious writers block for all my stories, and still do, so I apologise in advance about this rubbish chapter I haven't written yet :) **

It seemed to take forever for the bell to ring. Clary soon realised that her wrists needed cleaning as the blood was sticky and all it was doing was making her want to itch. Not a great idea. However, no pupil were allowed out of lessons until the bell went so she sat there in pain, the faint droning of the teacher's voice entering one ear and out the other. Her concentration kept slipping and she kept looking over at the clock, praying class was almost finished. The moment the bell went, she shoved all her books into her bag and then ran out the room, straight into something solid. She muttered and apology and carried on walking. Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder and turned her round. Her green eyes met with blue ones. The owner was a boy, with floppy blonde hair and a very attractive face. She found herself staring, so she blinked and glared at the boy.

"What?" she asked, irritated.

"You can't just walk into me and expect me to forgive you." The boy's tone was arrogant. Clary rolled her eyes. She got annoyed quickly by arrogant people.

"I apologised. That's the polite thing to do," she spat, and then turned to walk away.

"Excuse me?" He sounded shocked, but Clary just walked away, not interested. She was halfway down the hall when Isabelle, school's popular bitch ran over to her. Clary sighed, getting ready for another doseage of insults. What was instead said to her shocked her.

"Stay away from Jace Wayland." Her voice was high pitched, as though she was excited or something.

"What?" Clary asked, confused. She really needed to get the the bathroom as her wrists were driving her crazy, and the last thing she needed was some idiot blocking her way.

"That boy you just talked to. He's mine, okay? Which means keep you and your bleeding wrists away from him." The last comment stung Clary. However, she was used to not showing any emotion so she just rolled her eyes.

"You can have him. He's not my type," she said, before walking towards the bathroom.

"Of course he's not her type. You know, having a penis and all." Isabelle's voice drifted through the hallway to Clary. She ignored it, but that didn't meant it didn't hurt on the inside.

When she got to the bathroom, she waited until everyone was gone, and then turned the tap on. She stuck her wrist under and watched all the dried blood wash off, mixing in with the water before swirling down the drain. She did this again with the other wrist, making sure all the blood was gone. When she was done she turned the tap off and just stood there, staring at herself in the mirror. What had happened to herself. Her face was pale white and she had massive bags under her eyes. Her hair was flat and limp, and just kind of fell around her face. Her make up was black, and just made her look like a ghost or something equally as dead. She hated what she looked like, what she had become, and yet she couldn't change back. Not yet. Not while he was still around. Not while he was the reason he did this to her.


End file.
